If You Love Me
by Stars Implode
Summary: She never thought it'd be this hard, but it is. The secrecy, the pain... it had to end. But when he looks at you and takes your hand, how can you walk away from the only love you'd ever known?   Obi-Wan K./OC -Oneshot-


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Star Wars or the characters featured in Star Wars. I only own my OC - Frida**

**This is my first time out at the rodeo, so this may not be the best thing ever... but it's not too bad (I hope).**

****

**

* * *

**

"I can't do this anymore…."

"Do what?" he calmly inquired

"Don't play dumb with me Obi-wan, you know **exactly** what I am talking about." She paced back and forth across the room as she spoke, the train of her skirt following. "This… this hiding…. this lying! It's driving mad, trying to make sure no one sees me kiss you, or touch you! Oh, and gods forbid anyone even sees me make eye contact with you. I do not want to be in fear of someone punishing you because of me loving you!" By this time tears were streaming down Frida's face one by one as she turned to face him. "Do you under…" choking between sobs "Do you understand?"

It wouldn't do any good trying to read Obi-wan's face while he thought. He'd always been good at hiding his emotion while pondering on things pertaining to their relationship. She silently prayed for a sign, whatever it may be. A nod, a slight smile, a look from his eyes - those beautiful blue eyes- anything. But no, he just stood there with his hand holding his chin, looking at the floor. The silence was slowly killing her, so she softly begged "Say something", still no answer , "Please".

With a loud sigh, he broke from his stance and slowly started to walk to the other side of the room towards her. Seeing the tears still on her face he ran his thumb over each one, then slid it to her chin. He lifted up her face to his, and leaned in.

Breaking from their kiss, he wrapped her in his arms tightly and rested his chin on her head. "I understand" he started "I understand how hard it is looking at someone you've had so many times before, wanting them and having to act acting like they're total stranger. How… how hard it is spending days and months not seeing, or hearing from them. Then as soon as you get the chance to be with them, " he paused for a second and caressed her cheek "and feel them, you get sent to the other side of the galaxy. Not knowing if you'll ever see them again. I also understand some things you do not ." He pulled away from her enough so that he could look into her eyes. "I understand what it feels like to see someone, whom you are intimate with, being courted by others. Seeing them freely go where ever with them in public. Them holding their hand, touching them…. making you laugh your infectious laugh…. and smile your beautiful smile." The look in his eyes had changed. It was more dark, more unnatural. "These are things that I do that no one can see, but **they **go about and flaunt you around like some prize." Frida started to become scared. His entire mood changed, even the way held her was different. He gripped her so tight that it was starting to hurt her arms.

"Obi-wan", she began cautiously, "please don't hold me so tight. You'll bruise my arms and my minder might notice them."

He snapped out of the growing rage that was consuming him and let go of her immediately. He had started feeling very peculiar as his and Frida's relationship went on. '_Fear, anger, hate.. the dark-side' _he realized and started walking towards the door. Before he reached it he heard her say his name ever so quietly, almost as a whisper. He stopped and turned to find her looking at him confused with tears welling up in her big brown eyes once more. She made her way towards him and stopped when they were face to face.

"I'm sorry Frida ", he with so much grief "I don't know what came over me."

"I do." she said casting her eyes to the floor. "And I'm afraid."

"Look at me" She did as she was told "I swear on my life as a Jedi, I will not fall." They slipped into silence for a minute until he figured out how to make a final stand, "Do you love me?" Sideswiped for a minute by the break in the silence Frida didn't answer. So he inquired of her again "Do you love me?"

Without missing a beat she answered "Yes".

He took both of her hands, and held them in his; looking at her pleading "Then if you love me, don't do this to me. Please, continue to try with me."

Staring back at him she thought for a moment. Finally with a sigh and a passionate kiss she gave in. "I will try." she whispered when she was able to speak again.

Smile crept on to Obi-wan's face, while he raised her hands to his lips and tenderly kissed them. "That's all I ask." After seeing how much time had past Obi-wan realized he was about to be late to a council meeting. "I'm Sorry mi' lady, but I'm needed elsewhere right now."

With sorrow in her eyes she let go of his hands "I understand."

Reluctantly, he turned around and started to walk out the door until he heard her.

"Do you love me?"

He stopped in the door way and looked over his shoulder back at her. With a sigh he stated "I shouldn't…" Then turning he made his way towards the temple. He didn't need to finish the thought for Frida. Because when he looked back at her, she saw it in his eyes and was able to finish it for him.

"But you do."

* * *

**A/N: There's actually more to this story, a lot more. Let me know if I should post it all. No fears that I will not complete it, because it's all written out already.**


End file.
